Dragon's Eye
by RainbowTheCuttlefish
Summary: Lucy leaves to train and get stronger. She gets a lot more than she bargained for. *RATED M FOR THE RIDICULOUS AMOUNT OF SWEARING IN THIS STORY. FANFICTION SAYS THAT MY CHARACTERS ARE ONLY FOR MATURE AUDIENCES*
1. Introduction

Lissana came home. I think that's when I realized it. I'm sure I had those thoughts before her return, but it was harder to ignore them. I felt- well, I felt weak, useless even. I think before, when it was just me and the impossibly strong mages in my team, I still felt weak but it was different. It was okay then because I was so very different from the rest of them. I felt like the only normal one, but it was okay because I was normal. I didn't need to be anything more. I identified with Lisanna. She was similar to me in many ways, so I think the fact that she seemed to keep up with the rest of the team, MY team so well kind of got to me. It kept bugging me, eating away at my thoughts until I couldn't think about anything else. Don't get me wrong, Lisanna's a great person, we're even friends! However, I didn't like feeling like the weakest link when I had an example of how I could be better standing next to me. That's why I stopped going on missions with them.

I didn't want to hold them back, and they seemed so happy to have Lisanna go on missions with them that it wasn't a big deal. I'm a little grateful for that, Natsu can be a bit of a drama queen sometimes, but I mean that in the best way. He's just very- uh- passionate.

I decided to leave Fairy Tail for a while. I'll definitely be back, Fairy Tail is my home, after all. I just need time to train, to get to where I could show my guild mark proudly and not let Fairy Tail down. And maybe see the world a little while I'm at it. Before I ran away, I'd never really left our house before. You and dad were always a little protective. Goodbye, mom. I'll talk to you again, soon. Love, Lucy.

 **Okay this is a thing I've been thinking about making. Basically it's a Lucy leaves story without a bitchy Lisanna, and with a lot of OCs. I'm posting a first-look sort of thing of the first OC, as well, so be sure to follow and review if that's the sort of thing that you're into. Rainbow out.**


	2. Character Introduction 1: Erin

"Fuck." My favorite word leaves my mouth without a second thought as my ankle gives out. Jumping off cliffs must not be good for the legs.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." Note to self, moving after plummeting to the ground isn't a good idea. Oops. If I can just scoot a little bit to hide in in that bush then I'll be-

"FUCK." I guess my balance still isn't back yet. Neither is my head. When did that hill get there? Also when did I hit my head? My hand meets something warm and sticky when I touch my head. Gross.

"Where's that dumbass when you need him?" I whisper, mostly to myself.

"You really thought you could hide from me, you stupid girl?" I inwardly curse. I forgot about that asshole. How the hell did he get down the cliff so fast? "Your red hair makes you stick out like a sore thumb." How do you tell the difference between a sore thumb and every other thumb? What does a sore thumb look like, anyway? Wait, he sounded closer that time. Can he see me, or is he trying to get me to move so that he'll know where I am? I feel myself being lifted up by my hair. Guess it was the first one.

"Traitors aren't good soldier material. You don't know your place within the organization. Scum like you is easily replaceable. We have no more need for you or that partner of yours." His grip on my hair tightens, and his hand forces my chin to look at his ugly face. The face that haunts my dreams. "In fact, I'm sure the search team assigned to him as already executed him. Good riddance, I say. He wasn't worth the effort." I grit my teeth and growl.

"Oh? Do you have something to say? By all means. It'll be the last words you ever utter, so choose wisely." He smirks, taunting me, daring me to say something. Bastard has no idea what he's done. I mutter something, and he leans his head in closer to hear it.

"What was that?" He says patronizingly.

"I said, go to hell, you son of a bitch." I bite his earlobe off. My eardrums threaten to burst from the scream that follows. I fall like a ragdoll when he clutches his ear, and I spit out the blood piece of flesh, grinning. Totally worth it. He draws his sword, shaking in rage and slight fear. I must look psychotic.

"You bitch!" He screams and wildly swings his sword around. How the fuck is this guy my superior? Never mind that, the goddamn anti-magic spell he put on me should be wearing off by now. Groaning, I slowly stand up. Ugh, I'm going to feel shitty in the morning.

"I've never seen that style of swordplay before. Is it new?" I say, rubbing my neck and cracking my knuckles. He looks at me like I'm a monster, and it's worse than the usual. I must look like shit. He stays silent.

"Still not over the earlobe thing? Listen man, it's just an earlobe. There's no need to get all worked up. Just calm down, okay? Deep breaths and all that shit." He looks at me with more fear than I've ever seen on a face.

"Y-you-! A-are you kidding m-me right now?! Y-you m-must be!" And then he realizes what just happened. "Y-you- you're a monster!" His index finger shakes as it points toward me. I bend it backward, and then his hand goes the wrong way and he starts screaming again.

"So annoying." He's really pissing me off now. I still have something for him to go tell the bitch who runs the organization, but he doesn't need an arm, right? Just one, to scare him a little. I draw my sword, and he's One-Arm William a few seconds later. I have to cover his mouth to stop the screaming.

"Shut it, unless you don't want either of your arms. You and I both know what the organization does with people who aren't useful anymore." That shuts him up. I lift him up by his shirt "I need you to tell that bitch who runs the organization that I'm not her obedient little soldier anymore. I'm coming for her, understand? Tell the bitch she's dead. Got that?" He nods quickly, still shaking. "Good. now get the fuck out of here before I decide to let you hop there." He sprints off, and I let loose a sigh, falling back onto the ground.

"Wow, you look like shit." I turn my head at the sound of the voice and am met with the pair of green eyes I've been looking for. "Long time no see, partner." he says as I collapse. I hum in agreement as he begins to heal me. Caleb's amazing. I can only cause destruction and pain, while he heals. I can't even begin to compare to him.

"I didn't feel anything while I hurt him. That's wrong, right? I'm a monster." I say, meeting his eyes. My eyes water, and tears begin to slide down my cheeks. He stops for a moment before starting the healing process again.

"That's the organization's fault, not yours. You didn't choose to be this way, they made you." He looks at me again, and I can see the pity behind his eyes. I hate that look.

"Will I ever feel something when I hurt someone?" I ask, trying to lift my arms to wipe away my tears. I hate being weak.

He pats my head. "We'll find our humanity again, when this is all over. Don't you worry. Now get some sleep." Reluctantly, I close my eyes and a little while later, I see a vast land filled with grass and sun and I feel home.

* * *

 **So this is a kind of introduction to my first OC, Erin. She's a little... creepy in this lil intro but she gets better, I promise. Be sure to favorite, follow, and review if you wanna see more of her, along with Lucy and my other** **OCs** **kicking serious ass. That's all I got, Rainbow out.**


End file.
